strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Slipperyfish913/Bluebell's backstory (How she met Blueberry)
Sometimes I just LOVE doing transcripts... I do! I loved doing High-Note's story about how she met Cherry and how she helped Huckleberry, but this one's about Bluebell. I thought I'd make one based on Bluebell and how she met Blueberry. Here we go. ---- Blueberry takes a stroll. Blueberry: Hmm... What mystery story can me and Huckleberry write today? (Hears neighing) Is... Is that a horse I can hear? (Watches a blue mare gallop past and gasps) (The horse gets stuck in mud and whines as if it is spooked) Blueberry: Oh no! (Dials a number on her phone) Oh... (To the phone operator): Hello? This is Blueberry Muffin calling out a rescue group. Phone operator: Stat the emergency please. Blueberry (On the phone): There's a blue horse stuck in some mud out in the countryside near Berry Bitty City! It just ran past me and got stuck! I'm also thinking about a vet being on standby to check over the horse. Phone operator: Okay Miss Muffin, help is on the way. Blueberry (On the phone): I'll try and be of help when you get here, bye! (Ends call) Oh... (To the horse): Don't worry! Help's on it's way. ---- When the group arrive... Blueberry (As the rescue group arrives): I'll calm down the horse. (Bravely goes into the mud) Here goes. (Hugs the horse and it calms down) That was easy. (Pulls herself out of the mud slowly as the horse is lifted out) Well, at least I calmed her down. Vet (As the horse is place safely on the ground): Let's check the poor thing over. ---- Just as the crew was going... Blueberry: (Laughs as she gets licked by the horse) How's the news? Vet: Well the news comes out pretty good, the horse is really healthy. Blueberry: Well, good to hear. (The horse shakes her head in a position) Vet: It seems the horse wants you to see if you could stay on it's back. Meaning she wants to see if you could tame her. Blueberry: Ooh! Me taming a wild horse? Challenge accepted. (Calmly gets on) (The horse bounces about for ten seconds which the vet counts as she watches) Both (After the horse goes in a circle with Blueberry still on it's back): Wow! Blueberry: That was incredible. (Strokes the horse and then jumps off) Right, if this horse is looking for an owner, I'll be her owner. (Fills out the certificate right up until the gender part) Vet: (Puts in microchip) I'll fill the gender part. (Circles mare) There we go. By looking at the horse, it's easy to say that this horse's gender is confirmed to be mare. Blueberry: This is gonna be the fourth mare in the stables back home. Vet: All she needs now is a name. I'll let you think of the name. Blueberry: I'm gonna call her: Bluebell. (Vet write Bluebell into the "Pet's name" section of the certificate) Blueberry: Thanks! (Places the papers in a clean part of her attire) ---- 10 minutes later... Blueberry (To Bluebell as they finish their ride to the stables): Well, I think I know a horse who could do with a clean! (Comes down from the horse) I know I need cleaning too! Strawberry: Hey Blueberry, nice horse. Blueberry: Thanks, Strawberry. I think she needs a good clean as much as I do. Strawberry: Should I get a hose? Blueberry: I think we should get a bucket of warm water and some sponges. Strawberry: If you say so... (2 Minutes later, Strawberry comes back with 2 sponges and some warm water) Blueberry: (Takes the sponge) Thanks! (Bluebell neighs and move a bit as she is being washed) Strawberry: Could the soap be tickling her? Blueberry: It looks like it. (Sees that Bluebell loves it when she stays still for 2 minutes) But she also loves it! Strawberry: Good to know. (When they have finished) Strawberry: There we go. (Hears the other horses neighing) Oh, seems the other horses want to be her friends. Cherry (As she comes over to Bluebell): I got her some carrots to get her strength up. (Places them in front of her) (Bluebell happily eats the carrots) Blueberry: Thanks for helping out guys! ---- End of transcript Category:Blog posts